shadowstalkersthemesfandomcom-20200214-history
Help:FAQ
Rules The rules of the wiki can be summed up as follows: #'Don't be a jerk.' This is the most important rule. We're all fans of Wings of Fire here, and general nastiness doesn't belong here. #'Follow the admins' requests.' They were picked to take care of the wiki, and they have its best interests at heart. You can disagree with them, of course, but if they tell you to stop doing something, please do. #'Keep the hate down.' Debate and discussion are core components of the wiki, but if things escalate into personal attacks, that's the time to calm down and ask an admin for help resolving the issue. #'Make the wiki a better place.' Wikis rely on the good of the average human; otherwise they'd be doomed from the start. Uphold that tradition by fixing errors, adding new data, and even just saying "Hi!" to a new user. #'Keep it PG and keep it clean.' This is a book series for elementary and middle schoolers. It's fine if you're older, but don't put anything on here that you wouldn't be okay with your grandma, principal, or your parents seeing. #'Use common sense.' We can't write everything down. Just try to do the right thing and you should do fine. You're doing well already by reading these rules! If you've got any questions, feel from to ask an admin. The Shadowstalker is probably your best bet, as she is very interested in new users. #'Don't steal art.' Please don't post or use art without crediting the artist(s). Please remember to follow FANDOM's Terms of Use. You should have read them to have made your account, but they are accessible at any other time as well. These are the standard rules to FANDOM, and apply everywhere. If you are under 13, you can't join the wiki. This is a FANDOM decision, not one of ours. __TOC__ Admin/Rollback Related To find out what all these ranks are, read this page. What's a rollback? A rollback is a user who is able to reverse bad edits quickly (vandalism, etc.). What's a moderator? A thread/discussions moderator has special powers on forum threads. They can delete or undelete anyone's posts, close or open threads, make or delete boards, move threads from one board to another, and highlight/unhighlight threads. A content moderator has special powers on wiki pages. They can delete and or move protected pages, delete and move files, undelete pages and files, rollback, reupload files, and protect and unprotect pages. Here are some basic guidelines to become a moderator: *You must be very active with editing (if you want to become a chatmod, be active on chat). *Be a mature person who won't misuse their power. *You must have joined three months prior. *Be nice to people. *If you've been banned before, you most likely won't be promoted. *Know the rules and apply them. Miscellaneous 'How old do I have to be to join the wiki?' Users must be at least thirteen years old to join Wikia. Underage users may be banned by Wikia Staff (not to be confused with the Wiki's admins and bureaucrats) if their true age is discovered. 'How do I change my username?' Go to here to find out how to change your username. 'Can I make a page?' All users have the ability to make a page. If this page belongs to something that does not have a category that it belongs in please ask me before creating it! Before making a page, ask yourself: "Will the this page just be extra clutter? Can we just add this as a section to another page?" If the answer to one or both of these questions is 'yes', we probably don't need it, but feel free to add it on to the wiki as a section, a blog, a forum thread, or a comment! 'Can I make a category?' All users have the ability to make a category. However, like making a page, it's good to have an admin's permission before making a category (again, with the exception of new books having book-specific categories). Before making a category, ask yourself: "Will the wiki benefit from this, or will it just be extra clutter?". A sure way to tell if we won't need it is if 5 or less pages will fit into that category.